Arifureta
by Zassi12
Summary: Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou Japanisches Light Novel /projects/arifureta-toc/ Übersetzter Deutsch : Zassi12 Aufregendes abenteuer in einer Fantasy welt. Ein junge findet sich unerwartet in einer fantastischen welt wieder nachdem ihm ein blendendes licht verschluckt hat. Viele gefahren, viele verluste am rande der verzweiflung. Wird er dass Überleben ?
1. Chapter 1

**Volume 1 / Chapter 1 /** **Prolog**

Originale Übersetzung von Dreg00

Deutsche Übersetzung von Zassi12.

...

In der Dunkelheit, das Licht verschwindet.

Von ganz alleine streckte er die Hand aus um sich noch irgendwie an das schwindende licht zu Klammern.

Während er fiel verkrampfte sich sein Magen, Nagumo's Gesicht war vor Angst verzehrt als das Licht in seinem Blickfeld langsam schwächer wird.

Jetzt gerade fiel Nagumo eine steile Klippe hinab die für Ihn dem Eingang zur Hölle entsprach. Das einzige sichtbare Licht war das Licht das man oben an der Kante zur Klippe noch Wahrnahm. Als er fiel und das Licht langsam verschwand und ihn nicht länger erreichte, Holte ihn die Dunkelheit ein.

...

Montag der schlimmste aller Tage hat gerade erst begonnen. Für die meisten Menschen war es um diese zeit am Tag einfach nur ermüdend.

Nagumo war in dem Punkt keine Ausnahme.

Aber für ihn war es nicht einfach nur lästig, Schule war für ihn mit schlechten Erinnerungen und einem schlechtem Gefühl belegt, wahrscheinlich weil er depressiv war.

Wie immer betrat er das Klassenzimmer in letzter Minute gerade als die Glocke zu läuten begann, er war Hunde müde weil er das ganze Wochenende durch gezockt hat.

In dem Moment als ihm seine Klassen Kameraden sahen vor allem seine männlichen Kollegen, warfen sie ihm stechende Blicke zu um zu zeigen das sie ihn wieder ignorieren werden. Die Mädchen waren ihm gegenüber auch nicht besonders freundlich gesinnt. Es war ihm egal ob sie ihn ignorierten oder nicht doch da gab es diejenigen die ihn mit vorwurfsvollen Gesichtern anstarrten.

Hajime tat so als würde er nichts bemerken als er zu seinem Tisch ging, außerdem gab es immer wieder welche die ihn komisch anmachten.

"Hey Kimoota*! Hast du wieder die ganze Nacht lang Spiele gezockt? waren es Eroge's** frage ich mich?"

_*Kimoota/Otaku = Anime, Manga Nerd _

_**Eroge = ErotikGames(google)_

"Uwa, Widerlich. Die ganze Nacht aufzubleiben um Eroge's zu spielen ist einfach super ekelhaft."

Was zum Teufel finden die so lustig um so ein Gelächter zu fabrizieren? Das Gelächter kam von Hiyama Daisuke. Er ist der Anführer der gruppe die es meistens auf Hajime abgesehen haben mindestens einmal täglich. Die drei neben ihm mit dem dämlichen Gelächter waren Saito Yoshiki, Kondo Reiichi, und Nakano Shinji, diese vier waren diejenigen die Hajime am meisten ärgerten.

Wie Hiyama schon sagte, Hajime ist ein Otaku. Hajime schaute jetzt nicht wirklich wie ein Otaku aus und er benahm sich auch nicht so anders um so beschimpft und ausgelacht zu werden. Er hatte kurze Haare und sie waren nicht zerzaust. Er war jetzt zwar nicht besonders zugänglich aber ein Einzelgänger war er auch nicht, wenn er angesprochen wurde gab er auch ganz normale antworten. Er war ruhig aber nicht zu ruhig um gruselig zu wirken. Hajime mochte einfach nur Sachen wie Manga's, Animes, Light Novell, Spiele und Filme.

Die Kritik die Otaku's bekommen ist definitiv nicht zu unterschätzen aber sie ist keine offenen Feindseligkeit. Wie auch immer, wieso wird er von den jungen seiner Klasse so gemobbt und mit offener Feindseligkeit begrüßt?

Die Antwort war ein Mädchen.

"Nagumo-Kun, Guten Morgen! Fast zu spät wie Immer, du solltest früher aufstehen."

Das Mädchen ging direkt mit einem Lächeln auf Hajime zu. In dieser Klasse, nein der ganzen Schule war sie eine der wenigen die mit ihm auf freundschaftlicher Basis war.

Ihr Name war Shirasaki Kaori. Sie wird sozusagen von Jungen und Mädchen gleichermaßen vergöttert beliebt bei den weiblichen und männlichen Schülern und bekannt für ihre Schönheit. Kaori hatte langes seidig glattes Haar bis zur Hüfte und große sanfte Augen.

Sie hatte ein zierliches Gesicht große Augen kleine Nase und einen schmalen Mund in der Farbe von Kirschblüten.

Immer das Mädchen mit dem endlosen Lächeln, fürsorglich und mit einem starken Pflichtbewusstsein, sie hilft oft Schülern unabhängig vom Jahrgang oder Geschlecht mit verschiedensten dingen.

Immer einen aufrichtigen Gesichtsausdruck ohne einen Hauch Falschheit, darum wurde sie auch so verehrt.

Also, wieso behandelt so jemand wie Kaori Hajime so gut? Das hat Hajime viele schlaflose Nächte bereitet, deshalb hatte er auch so durchschnittliche Noten. Manche dachten es ist einfach Kaori's Gutmütige Natur wieso sie ihn so behandelte.

Die allgemeine Stimmung sollte sich eigentlich verbessern aber da Kaori sich mit einem eher durchschnittlichen typen befreundete anstatt mit einem Schönling kippte das Klima Hajime gegenüber eher in Feindseligkeit die männlichen Schüler konnten nicht verstehen wieso sie sich mit so jemanden überhaupt abgab die Eifersucht war offensichtlich. Die weiblichen Schüler gingen sogar davon aus das Hajime, Kaori's Gutherzigkeit irgendwie ausnützte, was an ihm nicht ganz spurlos vorüberging.

„Ah, Guten Morgen Shirasaki-san."

Uwa, nicht schon wieder Saki?! Wollte er schon fast sagen aber da sah er das schimmern in ihren Augen und verkniff sich diese Bemerkung, nur um sein Gesicht in merkbaren Wiederwillen zu einem Lächeln zu verziehen um den Gruß zu erwidern.

Kaori setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf. Wieso hatte sie so einen Gesichtsausdruck?

Wie auch immer der Blick von Saki durchbohrte ihn bis er kalten Schweis auf dem Nacken spürte.

Hajime wunderte sich immer noch wieso sich jemand wie Kaori die als die schönste der ganzen Schule galt sich mit so jemand abgab wie ihm. In Hajime's Augen, gab es da irgendwas was er in Kaori's Natur ganz und gar nicht verstand.

Wie auch immer, er dachte gar nicht daran sich selbst zu schmeicheln mit dem Gedanken dass es irgendwelche romantischen Gefühle sein könnten. Diese Art von Selbstbewusstsein hatte er schon lange seiner Hobbies wegen aufgegeben. Wegen seines Selbstbewusstseins waren sein Aussehen und Fitness gerade mal durchschnittlich. Also im direkten Vergleich mit ihr war er nicht einmal im Geringsten gut genug für sie. Deshalb ist ihre Haltung ihm gegenüber ein komplettes Mysterium für ihn.

Wie auch immer dachte ich mir das Saki nicht so einen Aufruhr verursachen solle! Aber wenn ich das laut aussprechen würde wäre ich sicher dass mich dann irgendjemand hinter die Turnhalle zerren würde…...

Gerade als ich versuchte Die Konversation hier zu beenden, kahmen drei Studenten rüber zu meinen Platz.

„Nagumo-kun, Guten morgen. Wie immer einen wirbel verursachend."

„Kaori, Kümmerst du dich wieder um ihn? Kaori ist wirklich einfach zu gut."

„Aber wirklich jetzt, was auch immer du zu ihm sagst wird nichts bringen, der wird sich nicht ändern."

Der Name der ersten, ist Yaegashi Shizuku. Kaori's beste Freundin. Ihr Markenzeichen war ihr langes Haar das zu einem zurückhängenden Pferdeschwanz geflochten war. Ihre etwas schmalen Augen hatten einen Schneidenden Blick, aber wenn man genauer hinschaut fällt einem auf das sie auch eine weiche Seite hatte. Was sie anstatt Kalt wirken zu lassen ihr eine Art Coolness gab. Sie war Ziemlich gros für ein Mädchen ungefähr 1,72 m, ihre Haltung und Statur hatte eine Art würde die sie ähnlich wie einen Samurai wirken lies.

In Wahrheit, war ihre Familie im Besitz eines Kenjutsu Dojo*. Und Shizuku war eine erfahrene Anwenderin ihres Hauseigenen Schwertstils.

_*SchwertKunst ÜbungsHalle_

Das Geht sogar soweit dass sie seit ihrer Kindheit keinen einzigen Wettbewerb verloren hat. Derzeit erscheint sie sogar in einem eigenem Magazin unter dem Titel „Die Wunderschöne Schwert Künstlerin", was ihr Nicht gerade wenige Fans Beschert hat.

Die Jüngeren Schüler aus den niedrigeren Klassen Bezeichnen sie sogar als „Onee-sama*" weil sie, sie so bewundern.

_*Onee = Schwester Sama = jemand Höhergestelltes_

Als nächstes, der eine der Kaori etwas zurückhaltend ansprach war Amanogawa Kouki. Wie auch sein Name war er der Perfekte Mann, Gutes aussehen, Athletisch gebaut, Klug und Hatte einen guten Charakter. Er hatte seidig braune Haare und hatte Harmlose Augen. Er war etwas gebräunt war von schlanker Statur und ungefähr 1,80m groß. Kouki war nett zu jedem und hatte einen starken Sinn für Gerechtigkeit. Wie auch Shizuku war er ein Athlet auf Nationalen Level. Shizuku und er waren Freunde seit ihrer Kindheit. Dutzende Mädchen schwärmen für ihn, aber da er immer mit Kaori und Shizuku zusammen war trauen sie sich nicht ihm ihre Gefühle zu sagen. Wie es auch sei er ist immerhin ein sehr begehrter junge dem mindestens 2-mal im Monat Mädchen von überall ihre Liebesbriefe zusenden.

Die Letzte Person in der gruppe war ein Junge mit einem zügellosen Charakter namens Sakagami Ryutaro, Kouki's bester Freund. Er ist Mehr Muskeln wie Hirn und interessiert sich nicht für die Feinere Sachen im leben. Seine Statur ist die eines Bären mit einer beindruckenden Größe von 1,90m. Seine Augen sind Verspielt aber Messerscharf. Ryutaro ist ein Hitzkopf der andere dazu bringt mit ihm um die Wette zu eifern, er mag Hajime nicht weil im Gegensatz zu ihm, er keinerlei Ziele im Leben hat. Sogar jetzt gerade, entschied er sich dazu Hajime zu ignorieren.

„Ohayo, Yaegashi-san, Tennokawa-kun, Sakagami-kun. Haha, Maa, Ich kann dazu nichts sagen da es genau genommen eigentlich mein Fehler ist."

Zu ihrer Begrüßung, konnte Hajime nur ein bitteres Lächeln Hinzufügen. „ Teme, was für eigennützige Wörter hast du wieder zu Yaegashi-san gesagt? Aaa?" Ich wollte was dazu sagen aber strenger Blick hat mich gestoppt. Alle beide waren extrem populär, Shizuku konnte es locker mit Kaori aufnehmen.

„Wenn du es eh weist, wieso stellst du es nicht richtig? Ich denke du freust dich zu sehr über ihre Freundlichkeit. Wenn du es wirklich willst dann würde sie dich eh in Ruhe lassen."

Kouki ermahnte Hajime. In Kouki's Augen, wusste Hajime Kaori's Freundlichkeit gar nicht zu schätzen. Aber es war ja gar nicht so als ob er um diese ganze Aufmerksamkeit bettelte!

Bitte lasst mich doch einfach in Ruhe, dachte ich! Ich wollte schon was sagen, aber dann heizt sich das noch mehr auf als es eh schon ist und dass war es nicht wert. Außerdem hatte dass eh garkeinen Sinn da Kouki sowie so dass sagte was er für richtig hielt.

Egal auch wenn sie ihn fragten ob doch diese Hobbies sein lassen könnte war es nicht so einfach da sich sein Leben ja um diese Hobbies Drehte. Weil schon sein Vater ein Spiele-Designer war und seine Mutter auch eine Mangaka war und er, wenn er älter war würde er bei der Firma in der sein Vater arbeitete sich um einen Teilzeit Jobbewerben und wenn das nichts wird sich bei seiner Mutter nützlich machen.

„Iya~ahaha…"

Wie es auch sei Hajime entschied sich das ganze mit einem lachen abzutun. Wie auch immer die Göttin der Unaufmerksamkeit lies die Situation platzen wie es halt immer war.

„Kouki-kun, was sagst du da ich rede mit ihm weil ich es so will."

Nach einer kurzen stille waren alle total baff. Alle männlichen Studenten starrten mit einem verachtenden Blick auf Hajime. Die gruppe von Hiyama's Gruppe überlegten schon ob sie Hajime nicht verschleppen sollten in der Pause.

„Oh...Aa, Wirklich, Kaori ist einfach nur zu Liebenswürdig."

Es schaut so aus als ob Kouki, Kaori's Kommentar ohne Probleme akzeptiert. Kouki ist eine gute Person, aber er vermisste die Fähigkeit zwischen den Zeilen zu Lessen und somit entging ihm die ganze Bedeutung von Kaori's Kommentar. Hajime wollte, der Situation die von Minute zu Minute immer peinlicher wurde, entkommen in dem er einfach in den Himmel starrte.

„..Entschuldigt? ich will zwar nicht gegenüber euch zwei unhöflich sein aber…"

Hier jetzt gerade war Shizuku, die mit Abstand die beste Menschenkenntnis hatte, sie entschuldigte sich insgeheim bei Hajime. Hajime nahm es mit einem „kann man nicht Ändern" lächeln und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Genau in diesem Moment läutete die Glocke um zu zeigen dass die Klassen jetzt beginnen, da betrat auch schon die Lehrerin die Klasse. Die betete die üblichen Informationen runter. Und, Hajime begann wie üblich mit seinen Tagträumen.

Als man Hajime so sah, Lächelte Kaori, Shizuku verzog nur die Mundwinkel, die männlichen Schüler warfen ihn verachtende blicke zu und Mädchen schienen ihn vorwurfsvolle blicke zuzuwerfen.

…...

Mein Bewusstsein kehrte zurück gerade wenn es zeit war das Jausen Zeugs rauszunehmen. Da er diese Nickerchen schon gewöhnt war hatte er so eine Art innere Uhr entwickelt. Und jetzt gerade sagte sie ihm es ist zeit für etwa zu essen.

Hajime hob seinen Kopf von der Tischplatte und holte sein Launch packet mit einigem rascheln raus. Wie es halt so ist ein bestimmter jemand, konnte es nicht lassen zu ihm rüber zukommen, für ihn war sie der Teufel in Person.

Hajime murmelte „Verdammt!" an Montagen war er besonders schläfrig. Normalerweise bevor Kaori und die anderen zu ihm kamen um sich zu unterhalten hätte er sich schon längst ein Plätzchen zum schlafen gesucht aber an Montagen war er sogar dafür zu müde und besonders heute da er ja das ganze Wochenende durchgemacht hatte.

„Nagumo-kun, wie kommt es dich während der Pause in der Klasse zu finden, ich habe einen ganzen Bento* mit! Wenn du willst können wir zusammen essen."

_*Bento = eine Art jausen box (Google)_

Und schon wieder, schrie Hajime in seinem inneren, diese Verstörende Atmosphäre die den ganzen Klassenraum ausfüllte. Nein, wieso kommst du immer zu mir? Fast entkam ihm ein Schrei. Hajime versuchte abzulehnen.

„ Ah , Danke für das Angebot, Shirasaki-san. Jedoch, wie du siehst bin ich schon fertig, wieso sitzt du dich nicht zu den anderen?"

Genau als ich das sagte, zeigte ich ihr meine Lunch box die komplett leer war. So ein Angebot abzuschlagen, für wen hält er sich dachten sich die anderen! Aber es ist immerhin noch besser als die ständigen Kommentare die er sich sonst anhören müsste.

Als ob so eine der Göttinnen dieser Klasse das akzeptieren würde ohne es Mindestends zu probieren.

„Eh! Das ist aber nicht viel? Das ist gar nicht gut wenn du solltest anständig essen. Hier da hast du was von mir!"

Komm schon! Bemerk doch mal die Atmosphäre um uns! Gerade als ich schon den kalten Schweis auf meinen Rücken spürte kahmen meine Rettung. Es war Kouki's Gruppe.

„Kaori. Iss mit uns. Es schaut so aus als ob Nagumo noch nicht genug geschlafen hat. Ich werde es nicht erlauben das so ein schlafkopf Kaori's Köstliche Jause isst."

Kaori lachte nur zu Kouki's selbstgefälliger Bemerkung. Für jemanden wie Kaori, die absolut keinen Sinn für ihr Umgebung hatte, war das Lächeln und Gerede eines Schönlings nicht mehr wert wie das Gerede aller anderen und hatte daher keinen Effekt bei ihr.

„ Eh? Was kannst du nicht erlauben?"

Shizuku brach, wegen Kaori's Reaktion, unabsichtlich in einem Gelächter aus. Kouki grinste nur, und versuchte sie in einem Gespräch zu verwickeln. Wieder, vier der Meist bekannten Schüler standen rund um Hajime's Tisch und genau deshalb wurden er sogar noch mehr angestarrt als üblich.

Hajime musste auch nicht was er machen sollte und lies ein resigniertes „hnnnng" raus.

Schon wieder waren alle um ihm herum in deren eigenen Welt ohne ihn auch nur zu bemerken. Er wünschte sich nur noch dass ihn irgendwer oder irgendwas da rausholte.

Hajime wünschte sich in eine andere Realität. Gerade als er davon gehen wollte wurde er wie soll er es sagen "eingefroren" er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen.

Vor seinem Augen erschien ein schneeweises Gebilde aus komplizierten mustern und Bildern. Die anderen Begannen auch das seltsame Phänomen zu bemerken. Er beobachte die muster und die macht die ihm festhielt begann auch die anderen zu beeinflussen, er dachte das sieht aus wie irgendeine magische Formel oder so.

Die magische Formel wurde immer heller und sie breitete sich schnell im ganzen Klassenraum aus. In dem Moment als die Schüler begriffen das das nicht normal war brachen sie in Panic aus sie versuchten zu schreien oder wegzulaufen. Aber die Formation wurde immer heller als die Lehrerin Aiko das bemerkte schrie sie „Alle raus, Sofort." zu spät die Formation Explodierte in einem Gleisendem Licht.

Das Grell Licht Bedeckte den ganzen Klassenraum für einige Minuten. Als es schwächer wurde bemerkte man dass der ganze Raum Leer war, nur das Inventar und kein einziger Schüler war mehr da nur die Sachen die sie gerade nicht bei sich trugen waren noch da.

Die Welt wird diesen Vorfall, als einen Fall von" Mysteriösen Verschwinden*" bezeichnen. Aber dazu mehr zu einem Späteren Augenblick.

*Spirited Away (Kamikakushi= entführt durch geister oder so. Googelt jap. Folklore; hat nichts mit gleichnamigen Anime zu tun.)


	2. Chapter 2

...

**Volume 1 / Chapter 1 /** **Beschworen in eine andere Welt**

Originale Übersetzung von Dreg00

Deutsche Übersetzung von Zassi12.

...

Die Plicht ruft!

Hajime stand da mit den Händen im Gesicht um seine Augen vor dem grellen Licht zu schützen. Er hatte zwar seine Augen geschlossen aber konnte immer noch hören, als es um ihm herum zu rascheln begann öffnete er langsam die Augen.

Hajime schaute sich um, er war zu gleichen Teilen erschrocken und beindruckt.

Das erste was seine Aufmerksamkeit einfing war ein riesiges Wandgemälde. Es war in etwa 10 Meter hoch, darauf war eine Person mit Androgynen* Merkmalen und einem Strahlendem Heiligenschein zu sehen, und wehendem blonden Haar mit einem schwachen lächeln. Eine Grass ebene mit einem See und einer Schlange im Hintergrund die Person im Bild hatte beide Arme weitausgestreckt. Es war ein wunderschönes Wandgemälde. Es war großartig aber irgendwie, Hatte Hajime das Gefühl als strahlten die Augen so eine Art kälte aus.

_*androgyn=Männlich und weiblichen Merkmalen._

Als er sich weiter umsah, bemerkte er dass er sich in einer riesigen Halle befand. Er wunderte sich ob die ganze Halle aus Marmor bestand. Die ganze Halle schien aus einem weisen polierten stein gebaut worden zu sein, in der Mitte stand eine Wunderschöne gemeißelte Säule die bis zur Decke reichte, und die Decke hatte die Form einer riesigen Kuppel. Die ganze Halle hatte eine sehr erhabenen Atmosphäre.

Es wirkte als wäre er und die restlichen Schülerauf einer Art Podest im hintersten Teil des Gebäudes. Ihre Position war etwas erhöht so wirkte es als ob sie über dem Rest der Einrichtung standen. Seine Klassenkameraden schauten sich genauso verblüfft um wie er, als sie sahen was auch er schon sah. Offensichtlich alle Studenten die gerade im Klassenraum anwesend waren wurden vom magischen Gebilde erfasst und rüber teleportiert.

Hajime drehte sich um. Da war Kaori die sich ebenfalls komplett erstaunt umblickte. Sie war nicht verletzt Das erleichterte ihn etwas.

Hoffentlich können die Leute die um das Podest herum standen ihnen Antworten geben. Ja genau er und seine Kameraden waren nicht die einzigen die anwesend waren. Um sie rum waren mindestens 30 Leuten die auf ihren knien Beteten Mit beiden Händen Vor ihrer Brust. Jeder Von ihnen trug eine Weise Robe Die Kunstvoll mit Gold verziert war, außerdem hatten alle eine Art Stab bei ihrer Seite liegen. Die Spitze des Stabes war mit einer Art fächer verziert, und in den fächer Lamellen hingen im Kreis angeordnet Goldene scheiben.

Ein Priester aus der Grupe viel besonders auf war schon etwa 70 Jahre alt, was ihm besonders machte war eine sehr formale Kopfbedeckung die fast 30 cm hoch war. Als er näher trat fiel auch auf das er eine besonders prunkvolle Robe trug in Verbindung mit seinem Alter stach er besonders hervor. Wenn da nicht diese ganzen falten im Gesicht gewesen wären, würde er auch noch als 50 durchgehen aber da sein Gesicht aussah als hätte die zeit selber drauf rum gemeißelt war er eindeutig älter.

Der alte Priester sprach mit einer klaren und ruhigen stimme die in Verbindung mit seinem Stab zu seiner Erscheinung zu passen schien.

„Willkommen In Tortus, Unser Held und seine Mitstreiter. Wir heißen euch alle Willkommen. Mich nennen sie Istar Lombard und ich bin der Papst Der Kirche der Heiligen. Bitte mögen wir uns doch verbrüdern."

Nach dieser Begrüßung zeigte er ein Lächeln dass man automatisch mit Netten Älteren Menschen Verbindet.

...

Jetzt Gerade, Hajime und der Rest waren auf dem Weg durch die Große Halle, 10 Meter vor ihnen sahen sie mehrere Tische. Ohne Ausnahme alles hier war mit Liebe zum Detail gemacht. In den Augen von Amateuren wirkte alles meisterhaft gearbeitet. Wahrscheinlich wurden sie zum Speisesaal gebracht wo sie etwas zu essen bekommen würden. Kouki's Gruppe von vier und Frau Aiko unsere Lehrerin saß am Kopfende. Hajime setze sich ganz am Ende als letzter an den Tisch.

Niemand machte irgendein Geräusch als sie hierher geführt wurden und sich setzten, in ihren Gedanken versuchten sie irgendwie zu verstehen was gerade Passiert war. Es lag rein an Herrn Istar die Lage aufzuklären, sogar Kouki mit seinem sonst so selbstsicheren gehabe war still. Aiko sammelte ihre Schüler wie es nur ein Lehrer konnte, mit Tränen in den Augen.

Gerade als sich der Letze nieder setzte, mit unheimlichem Timing kahmen auch schon die Mägde die alle kleine Wägelchen schoben.

Ja, echte Mägde! Nicht diese fetten Möchtegern Mägde die den Planeten unsicher machten. Diese waren echte wunderschöne Frauen, Mägde die den Traum jedes Mannes entsprachen.

Die Mehrheit der jungen starte die Mägde an hauptsächlich wegen ihrer noch sehr jugendlichen Vorstellungen. Wenn sie auch nur strenge blicke ernteten.

Hajime konnte sich nicht helfen als er eine der Mägde anstarrte die ihm gerade die Getränke servierte….aber aus einem unerfindlichen Grund lief es ihm Kalt dem Rücken runter, so hörte er damit auf. Wenn er die Richtung ausmachte aus der dass Gefühl kahm sah er Kaori die ihn unschuldig anlächelte. In dem Moment entschied er sich ihnen nicht mehr nachzublicken.

Ishtar startete mit der Erklärung als er sicher war dass jeder ein Getränk hatte.

„Ich bin sicher ihr alle seit sehr verwirrt. Ich werde erst alles erklären, wenn es Fragen gibt stellt sie bitte erst nachdem ich fertig gesprochen habe."

Gleich darauf begann er mit der Erklärung und es hörte sich alles an wie aus einem Fantasy Traum.

Die Zusammenfassung des ganzen lautet ungefähr so.

Erstens, der Name dieser Welt war offensichtlich Tortus. In dieser Welt, lebten Hauptsächlich drei dominante Rassen. Menschen, Teufel und Halb Menschen. Die Menschen Beherrschten das nördliche Gebiet. Die Teufel Herrschten über das Südliche Gebiet. Die Halb Menschen Lebten Zurückgezogen und friedlich in der Wildnis des Ostens.

Unter diesen waren die Menschen und Teufel in einem Krieg verstrickt der schon einige Jahrhunderte andauerte. Verglichen zu den Teufeln waren Menschen viel Schwächer aber die Menschen hatten immer schon den Vorteil der Überzahl. Beide Seiten hatten in den letzten paar Jahrzehnten keine größeren Krieg mehr, aber es wurden auf beiden Seiten unermüdlich Vorbereitungen getroffen. In letzter zeit sind ein paar ungewöhnliche Dinge geschehen. Die Teufel scheinen es geschafft zu haben die Monster kontrolliert einzusetzen.

Monster waren normale Tiere die durch große mengen Magie, die sie durch die Umwelt aufnehmen, verändert wurden. Sie wurden weithin nicht als Lebewesen betrachtet. Sie hatten die Fähigkeit Magie der andern Rassen zu kopieren dass machte sie zu gefährlichen und mächtigen Gegnern.

Bis vor kurzem existierten nur sehr wenige Menschen die sie Zähmen konnten. Und wenn man es schaffte konnte man im besten fall nur 1 – 2 Monster gleichzeitig befehligen. Diese Meinung wurde erst vor kurzen komplett auf den Kopf gestellt von den Teufeln. Das bedeutete dass Menschen nicht mehr den Vorteil der Überzahl hatten. Darum marschiert die Menschheit jetzt gerade auf eine nie zuvor da gewesene Kriese zu.

„Der, der euch Beschworen hat war unser Lord Eht. Er ist der Gott der die Kirche der Heiligen beschützt und im Gegenzug von uns verehrt wird. Er ist auch der jenige der diese Welt erschaffen hat. Sehr wahrscheinlich hat Lord Eht bemerkt dass, wenn er nicht eingreift denn Menschen die totale Auslöschung bevorsteht. Genau aus diesem Grund wurdet ihr auch in diese Welt beschworen um die Zerstörung in der Zukunft abzuwenden. Die Welt aus der ihr Kahmt ist eine Welt die gegenüber der unseren höhergestellt ist, deshalb werdet ihr auch sehr wahrscheinlich außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten besitzen.

Bevor ihr erschienen seid haben wir am Altar Gebetet. Ganz sicher seid ihr die Erlösung die uns Lord Eht gesendet hat."

Ishtar sagte dass mit einem sehr andächtigen Gesichtsausdruck. Er war sicherlich in Gedanken gerade bei dem Orakel das im das alles gesagt hat. Mehr als 90% der Menschlichen Bevölkerung glaubte an die Kirche der Heiligen und damit an Lord Eht, die jenigen die die Chance haben mit dem Orakel sprechen zu dürfen sind nur wenige und immer welche mit Geld und Macht.

Hajime Zweifelte an diesem „Willen Gottes". Er hatte so ein Gefühl als ob Istar Die Tatsachen die diese Welt betrafen etwas verzehrte und die wahren Gründe nicht offenbarte. Gerade als er dachte dass man sich darüber beschweren sollte. Da trat auch schon Frau Aiko vor.

„Macht keine Witze! Sollen am Ende, diese Kinder in einem Krieg Kämpfen?! Ich werde so etwas nicht erlauben! Ich werde Garantiert so etwas nicht erlauben! Bitte lasst uns zurückkehren! Sicherlich werden die Eltern dieser Kinder schon ganz krank vor sorge sein! Was ihr hier macht ist Entführung!"

Aiko war in angesichts dieser Umstände wütend. Was man ihr auch nicht verübeln konnte. Sie war eine sehr beliebte Sozial Kunde Lehrerin. Sie war 25 Jahre alt. Sie hatte ein sehr jugendliches Gesicht und war nur 1,50m groß. Und sie hatte einen Bob* Haarschnitt.

_*Bob Cut Googelt dass_

Für ihre Schüler machte sie alles und es war sehr hertzergreifend. Da gab es sogar Zeiten da hat sie sie die Schüler beschützt obwohl ihre Statur fast die eines Kindes glich.

Die Schüler nannten sie des Öfteren Aiko-chan. Manchmal wurde sie deshalb wütend aber sie versuchte immer eine Art würde auszustrahlen.

Sie war sauer hinsichtlich der unberechtigten Entführung und wehrte sich dagegen. Seht, Ai- chan gibt wieder alles für uns. Aber da waren auch Schüler die, die Art wie sich Aiko gegen Istar wehrte mit Skepsis gegenüber standen. Alle erstarrten was Istar dann sagte.

„Ihr habt mein Mitgefühl. Aber es gibt leider keinen Weg für uns, euch zurückzuschicken."

Es wurde still in der Großen Halle. Man konnte die bedrückende Atmosphäre wie einen dicken nebel spüren. Alle starrten Istar mit einem Ungläubigen Blick an, nicht wissend was man darauf sagen solle.

„Was soll dass heißen unmöglich?! Wenn ihr uns in diese Welt beschwören könnt muss es auch einen Weg geben uns wieder zurückzusenden!"

Frau Aiko Schrie laut, als sie das sagte.

„ Wie ich es schon sagte, es war Lord Eht der euch in diese Welt geholt hat. Magie die in eine andere Welt eingreifen kann, kann von Menschen nicht benützt werden. Wie und ob ihr zurückkehren könnt kann alleine Lord Eht entscheiden."

„So etwas…"

Aiko Verliesen die Kräfte und sie sackte zurück in ihren Stuhl wie ein Stein. Die Schüler flüsterten sich daraufhin unter einander zu.

„Lügen! Wieso können wir nicht zurückkehren!"

„Aaaa. Ich will nachhause!"

„ Warum , warum, warum, …"

Die Schüler gerieten in Panic hinsichtlich dieser Meldung. Nicht einmal Hajime war mit dieser Lage zufrieden. Aber da er ja ein Otaku war hatte er schon über viele dieser Situationen gelesen. Darum, hatte er erwartet dass seine Kameraden so reagieren. Da er sich bewusst war dass es viel schlimmer hätte kommen können, war er viel ruhiger als der Rest. Die schlimmste mögliche Lage wäre es gewesen wenn er und die anderen als Sklaven in diese Welt Beschworen worden wäre.

Derweilen als jeder damit zu kämpfen hatte sich in dieser unwirklichen Realität sich zu Recht zu finden, Istar beobachtet nur ruhig von der Seite und er entschied sich dazu, dass sich die Aufregung von selber auflösen werde. Aber, Hajime fiel auf dass hinter dieser ruhigen Ausstrahlung, sich etwaige vorbehalte verbargen. Der Priester dachte wahrscheinlich so etwas wie, sie sollten sich doch geehrt fühlen von Lord Eht auserwählt zu sein.

Auch nach einer Weile schaute es nicht so aus als würden sie sich in nächster zeit beruhigen. Da stand Kouki auf und schlug kräftig, mit beiden Händen, auf dem Tisch mit einem Lauten Knall. Dieses Geräusch überraschte die Schüler, sie schauten alle auf. Wenn er sich sicher war dass alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet war, begann Kouki mit seiner Ansprache.

„Hört alle her, es gibt keinen Grund sich so aufzuführen vor Mister Ishtar. Er hat mit dem ganzen nichts zu tun. …Ich werde Kämpfen. Die Menschen dieser Welt stehen einer großen Kriese gegenüber, Das ist ein Fakt. Das wissend, kann ich nicht deren bitte für Hilfe abschlagen. Wenn wir schon zum helfen in diese Welt beschworen worden sind dann besteht doch eine Chance, dass wir zurückkehren dürfen wenn wir sie retten. Herr Ishtar wie hört sich dass an?"

„Genau, Lord Eht wird die Retter sicherlich erhören."

„Wir alle haben Spezial Kräfte richtig? Seit ich hier bin habe ich irgendwie so ein Gefühl von macht in mir."

„Ja, Das ist richtig. Jeder von euch ist in etwa einige mahle stärke als jeder normale Bürger dieser Welt."

„Dann ist es ok. Ich werde Kämpfen. Ich werde alle retten, dann können wir alle zusammen nach Hause gehen, ihr werdet schon sehen!"

Kouki ballte entschieden seine Hände zu Fäusten. Zu meinem Leid, Kouki zog ein breites Lächeln auf. In diesem Moment zeigte sich dass sein Charisma immer noch große Wirkung zeigte. Die Schüler die vor einem Moment fast vor der Verzweiflung standen begannen sich zu beruhigen und zeigten sogar etwas Zuversicht. Kouki's Augen hatten ein leuchten dass ihnen allen etwas Hoffnung gab.

„Ich habe mir schon fast gedacht dass du so etwas sagen wirst. Wenn du nur alleine kämpfst, würde ich mir nur zu viele Sorgen machen. Ich kämpfe auch!"

„Ryutaro"

„Im Augenblick können wir sowieso nichts machen. Außerdem ist es ja nicht so als ob ich es hassen würde, ich Kämpfe auch!"

„Shizuku"

„Ah, wenn Shizuku-chan geht, werde ich auch mein bestes versuchen."

„Kaori."

Die Übliche gruppe von vier stimmten Kaori zu. Die anderen schienen ihnen auch zuzustimmen und schlissen sich den fünfen an. Frau Aiko versuchte verzweifelt dagegen zu argumentieren und hatte dabei schon wässrige Augen, aber gegen Kouki's zur schau Stellung von Mut und Charisma konnte sie wenig ausrichten.

Am Ende, schaute es so aus als ob jeder in den Krieg ziehen wollte. Sehr wahrscheinlich verstanden die meisten die Tragweitedieser Entscheidung gar nicht was es überhaupt bedeutet in den Krieg zu ziehen, sie hatten alle ihre eigenen Vorstellungen. Wahrscheinlicher war dass sie dem ganzen nur zustimmten damit sie sich nicht der brutalen Realität stellen mussten die sie sonst erdrückt hätte. Hajime beobachtete Ishtar während er sich dass dachte. Der Priester hatte einen sehr zufriedenen Gesichtsausdrück.

Hajime bemerkte dass natürlich. Während Istar den anderen etwas erklärte, beobachtete er Kouki, Er bestätigte nur die anderen in der Entscheidung zu der ganzen Geschichte. Kouki's Starken Sinn für Gerechtigkeit kennend, es war relativ einfach so eine Reaktion vorauszusehen. Nach dem er ihnen erklärte wie unbarmherzig die Teufel waren, wobei Ishtar besonderen wert darauf lag allen klar zu machen wie brutal die Teufel waren. Ishtar hatte gute Einsicht. Er war wahrscheinlich schon damit beschäftigt herauszufinden wer den meisten Einfluss in der gruppe hatte.

Es war wahrscheinlich normal für jemanden der die größte Religion in einer Welt Leitete, aber was für eine schwierige Person er doch war. Hajime notierte sich Istar im Kopf als jemanden vor dem er vorsichtig sein muss.


End file.
